Goodbye
by The Mulberry
Summary: SPOILER ALERT END OF BOOK 4: A heartbroken Kendra is thinking about Gavin's betrayal. One-shot, tell me how you like it.


**Hey, this is my first Fablehaven fanfiction, just a one-shot. This is how I think Brandon Mull **_**should **_**have made Kendra react after Navarog revealed himself.**

He had lied.

Gavin- No, Navarog. There was no Gavin, he was never real. The cute, stuttering boy had been a front. He..._ it_ had used me. How could I have possibly thought someone like that would actually like me?

I stifled another sob. Dougan was dead, he was _dead_. All because that thing had fooled us into thinking he was a real person, something with emotions, a heart and a soul. I had never really known how much of a monster some beings could be, how much empathy something could lack. Until now.

I still felt the stab of betrayel as if it were a hot knife protruding from my heart, and I knew it would never, ever completely go away. I had fallen for him, and I knew from past experience that when I fell, I fell _hard._ There was no doubt in my mind that Gavin had known that I had liked him, which just broke me even more. He had known I had liked him, and yet he still had no problem with crushing me and my feelings. Maybe I was dreaming, maybe I could still wake up from this nightmare.

Raxtus's loud and very _real_ snoring told me that this was not a dream, this was reality. Was he fake? Was Raxtus lying too? I shook my head. I couldn't go through with life, unsure about every being, not able to trust a soul. But how could one possibly give out trust after someone that had found a way to touch you're heart suddenly decided to rip it out?

I couldn't hold back the silent tears when I thought of Warren. Just the way Gavin had burned the bag without any outward sign of emotion made me sick.

What happened to him? Did the room in the knapsack burn as well? How long would the supplies last? Weeks? Months? And not to mention that he was hurt. Who knows what kind of damage Navarog did when he had knocked him out. Assuming he was still alive, I prayed that Bubda, the troll that lived there knew a way out.

I was comforted by the fact that Seth was safe. Trask, Tanu, and Mara were also safe, at least that's what the astrid said. I wasn't sure if astrids slept, but I didn't want to look into that human face to find out.

What now? That was the only thing I could think through my internal nuclear explosion. What would happen now? I couldn't help but think that the Sphinx had won this battle, even though we had the key and Navarog was dead. He had shown us how naive and stupid we were, how pathetic our attempts at recovering the artifacts before him were. He had shown us that even our closest friend could be a double agent, and we wouldn't figure it out until we were dead.

What would Grandma and Grandpa do? What would they say? How would we tell them? "Ohh yeah, and you know that sweet kid Gavin? Well, really, he was Navarog in disguise and he was the person that had been in the Quiet Box. He started the shadow plaugue, let Chalize loose at Lost Mesa, killed Dougan, and trapped Warren in an extra dimensional knapsack. But don't worry, this fairy dragon I met ate him."

No. The conversation would not go like that. Knowing Grandpa the first thing he would do would be to make sure that there were no more phonies lurking about The Knights of The Dawn. He wouldn't even ask me if the betrayel had affected my feelings in any way, shape, or form.

And it had. I wasn't sure I would ever have a crush on a boy again. I knew that evey time I heard someone stutter I would think of Gavin Rose, even though he didn't exist in the first place.

He was gone anyways. I had watched as Raxtus had devoured him. It was likely the most disturbing thing I had ever witnessed, staring at someone that was missing a large portion of their body. I tried to convince myself that he had deserved it, that he had it coming. But I was still shaken by his death. The feelings that I used to have for him were gone, he had made sure of that when he burned the knapsack, but other's lingered. I think it was because he had really been the first boy I had ever gotten so close to dating. Well in my brain it had been close.

Sleep started to over take my mind. My tangled web of thoughts slowly started to break apart, and I found myself scooching closer to Raxtus. He was warm.

I tilted my head slightly so I was staring out into the rain. It had slowed, and the light pitter-patter was further driving me towards sleep.

Then I whispered, "Goodbye, Gavin."

**I think Brandon Mull made Kendra get over Gavin way too easily. So I wrote this. Please tell me what you think.**

** P.S. Ohh and I am sorry if I got the Bubda dude wrong, is he a troll? I read the book a few months ago so I can't really remember.**


End file.
